Corruption
by Sir Loin The First
Summary: What would you do if you sacrificed all that you had to a deity, only to recieve nothing in return? Would you continue sacrificing... or would you turn on him? The sparks of resentment in a soul can lead to disaster... Makuta oneshot


**Corruption  
**  
**A oneshot on Makuta before he decided to betray Mata-Nui… the way I thought it would happen. Enjoy.**

What would you do if you sacrificed all that you had to a deity, only to recieve nothing in return? Would you continue sacrificing... or would you turn on him?  


The shadowy warrior looked out onto the Great City of Legends from his perch in the Coliseum. Meet the Makuta of Metru-Nui. He is one of the mightiest soldiers of Mata Nui. He, along with his entire Brotherhood, were sworn to uphold Mata Nui's will, and his virtues, ergo, he stands for the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Just recently, he had spearheaded an audacious strike on the League of Six Kingdoms, wiping their menace from the face of his Universe… in accordance with the will of Mata Nui. And before THAT crisis, he had dealt with the perpetrators of the Matoran Civil War, more commonly known as the Great Disruption. It took much effort to locate the leaders of the disturbance, and even more to eliminate them before the War escalated, and STILL not inform the Toa of his methods. After all, the ends justify the means… and Toa disliked his methodology.

Right. The Toa. Even though they both served the same supreme potentate, Mata Nui, they abhorred the Brotherhood… mainly because they were unfettered by their morals. Thou shalt not kill. What a terrible restraint. While Toa stayed their blade, allowing enemies to live, Makuta had no such qualms, slaying any that opposed Mata Nui. Well, except for the Barraki… but that was another story.

But, despite this, the fact that the Brotherhood were more effective upholders of Order than the Toa, guess who the Matoran worshiped, revered, and held high? Not the Makuta. The Toa. They just had more publicity, and as such, everybody were clamoring to see Mata Nui's chosen protectors, rather than the TRUE driving force behind his will.

Even though the Makuta were mightier than Toa in ALL respects--power, strength, wisdom, cunning--they did not gain such fame. This was probably due to the fact that their original purpose was to create life, not defend it. Even so, Makuta resented that. He resented being shunted aside to the shadows, as Toa, stupid, grinning, bloated Toa, gained all the fame and honor, leaving none for his Brotherhood. Why should he not gain the limelight, for a change? His kind fought as hard as any Toa, and would have gladly died for Mata Nui as well. So what if their methods were a little… unorthodox?

The shadowy titan smashed his fist into the wall out of anger, partially breaking it. He was entitled to glory as much as any Toa! He was no less a hero than any of them! What he did, what he sacrificed, he did for Mata Nui, the Great Spirit! Why did the Matoran not understand that and start worshiping him?

Makuta stopped at that thought. The Matoran honored the Toa, Toa were specifically created or changed by Mata Nui to carry out his will, ergo, it can be assumed that all the Matoran honored was the Great Spirit himself. And what, exactly, did Mata Nui do besides serving as a figurehead?

Who stopped the Great Disruption? Not Mata Nui, not Toa. The Makuta did.

Who organized the decimation of the ranks of the League of Six? Not Mata Nui, not Toa. The Makuta did.

Who brought about exclusive, unrivaled order, intelligence, and protection for the Matoran? Not Mata Nui, not Toa. The Makuta did.

Even though Toa officially protected the Matoran, The Makuta have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Toa just sat around in their islands waiting for threats. Makuta ended threats before they began. Even though Toa helped Matoran with their menial chores, Makuta had no need to help. They made menial chores unnecessary through advancement and development in technology and 'adjustments.'

So, why was Mata Nui revered? Why not him? Why was it that all their festivities, all their accomplishments, all their thanks, all their Naming Days, revolved around the Great Spirit? Why did he not gain the honor and glory that Toa were accustomed to? As these dark, treacherous thoughts coursed through the Makuta's mind, he took notice of a ceremony taking place in the Coliseum. With detached interest, he decided to watch them.

In the center of the structure (the construction of which had been aided by Makuta, indirectly) stood a lone Turaga. He was beaming and smiling, for the Annual Naming Day ceremonies were beginning. He called up Matoran that had demonstrated uncommon valor in the war. Many Matoran were called up, had their names changed to denote their valor, and stepped down. Soon, it was time for the Turaga to speak.

"Brothers, sisters, friends, allies, we are all gathered here to celebrate a most joyous event! The League of Six has been dissolved, destroyed, thanks to our noble Toa!" he cried. Toa getting all the credit again. "However, the victory cannot be attributed to the efforts of Toa alone! There is another that has guided our hand ever since the start, ever since his inception!" Makuta felt a sense of excitement bubbling in him. Was he going to finally get the credit and recognition that he rightfully deserved? "The Great Spirit Mata Nui! His noble counsel has guided us, bound us in unity, guided by duty, and concluded us through destiny!" the Turaga finished as those listening to his address cheered.

Makuta felt crushed. Again, Mata Nui had all the credit? Where was he as Barraki razed the Matorans' lands? Where was he when Matoran labored all day just to form buildings to add to Metru-Nui's glory? Where was Mata Nui when the Makuta had to sweat, bleed, and die to keep the Universe in balance? And here he was, getting no recognition for his deeds, and having this bloated, lazy, ugly Great Spirit take all the credit! This was the last straw. If Mata Nui refused to make his presence known to the Universe, then Makuta would have to show the Matoran the foolishness in worshiping one that did not exist to them, and show the reason to worship someone whose presence would always be felt… him.

As this single, lone, treacherous thought entered his mind, his ancient and devious mind started formulating plans within plans… and countermanding those plans before he even half considered them. It took a moment to realize that he had always resented his 'brother' since his own creation, for his purpose and inability to gain fame that was rightfully his. This final incident was the last straw that burst the dam; he fully recognized his true calling in life: supreme leader of this Universe.

Even though Mata Nui was tasked by the Great Beings to run this Universe, he had grown lazy and corrupted, preferring to let others do his jobs for him. Why else would he have brought the Brotherhood of Makuta into inception? Certainly not to just tamper with little Rahi. And as the only one to realize this, he was the only one standing in his way... ergo, he was the Matorans' only salvation. But the Toa would object. They were foolish and weak, bound to the will of Mata Nui as the Nui-Rama were bound to their Wueen.

He chuckled in mirth and bitterness. So, he was unable to be recognized by conventional, heroic methods… then he would have to gain glory through unconventional, devious methods. And none shall stand in his, and the Brotherhood's, way.

_Let the Toa see how easy it is to uphold justice and order without the aid of the Brotherhood of Makuta…_ He snarled mainly to himself. The Toa, alone, were weak. But if allowed to unite, then they were capable of tremendous power, enough to fell a Makuta. This he knew… in theory. So, he had to get them dead… one way or another.

But this was not to say that he was completely heartless. He would save the Matoran, and deliver them from Mata Nui's incompetence and corruption. They had no need of Toa… Makuta would be sufficient protectors. He would create a perfect utopia, one in which Matoran would labor as according to their duty, they would be united in their jobs, and in accordance, find their destiny. And they would not have to toil with the fear that they shall be left alone. No, the Makuta, as benevolent guardians and overseers of their subjects, would gladly lend a helping hand to those in need. This was his plan, and Toa would likely object to it… after all, who was he, a lowly Makuta, to defy the will of the Great Spirit? But he was beyond servitude.

That matter thought through, he began churning out more subplots within his plan. No good plan relied on just one support pillar, after all. These subplots mainly dealt with potential threats.

There were rumors of a Mask of Light being crafted in Artahka, the same realm from whence his own mask, the Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows, had originated. He felt a twinge of unease. Makuta were composed of shadows, and light was the best way to banish the shadows. He would have to leave that to Kakos, the Makuta of Artahka, to handle. There were many loose ends that had to be manipulated, many key factors in his plan to consider, many possible unforeseen complications in the future to avert. It would be impossible to completely formulate it in just one day… but he knew that he had all eternity to work out the master of all plans.

And then, the greatest Shadow, the likes of which none have seen, shall fall upon his Universe.

* * *

**Err... R&R.**


End file.
